Hey Forehead
by Sora no Hairo Yuki
Summary: [ficlets][twoshot] A letter from Ino to Sakura and a letter from Sakura to Ino.[InoSaku]
1. Hey Forehead

Hey Forehead,

I hate you. You did so well; I wasn't expecting that at all. You not supposed to be radiant unless I'm there with you! What the hell were you thinking? I should have never gone to see you. What the hell was I thinking?

I thought you were out of my mind completely. I fought to think of you everyday, but it just ended up that you were running through my head constantly. I thought I was over you, and that I could move on, but I was wrong. I have many boys eager to go out with me, but none compare to you. I asked myself, why don't I like anyone? I'm usually just one raging hormone! But I couldn't even notice the tiniest crush, because a crush is like a little itch that I can just scratch away compared to the love I had for you.

I got ready 3 hours before I came to see you. I tried to convince myself that you are nobody important, so I didn't have to look nice or anything. But I ended up taking a shower, blow drying my hair, going through 7 different outfits, curling then un-curling my hair and re-doing my make-up 3 times. I guess I wanted to impress you more than I thought.

I bought you a red rose. I told myself it was just for good luck, no deeper meaning other than that. I couldn't help remembering that a red rose symbolizes the phrase "I love you." But I was convinced that I didn't love you and that the rose only meant good luck; nothing more, nothing less.

When first saw you, and you were so amazing. I did catch you taking glances at me the whole time, that's why I didn't cry. Instead, I tried to glare at you, but it didn't work. I couldn't help but to smile at you.

After it was all over, everyone ran to give you hugs and flowers. I took my precious time getting over to you. I dunno why, but I wanted to be the last person you hugged. I think I was nervous to talk to you again. I don't see why I was though. When I came up to you, everyone seemed to part. I handed you the rose with a slight smile on my face. You dropped all your other flowers from everyone else and just flung your arms around my neck. Then I lost it. Tears flowed down my face as I whispered "I miss you so much" into your ear. You buried your head into my neck further and answered "me too." In that moment, I fell for you all over again.

The next day, I felt exactly like Nana Osaki from that manga "NANA" after she saw the Trapnest concert with Hachi. I explained to one of my best friends how I wasn't supposed to fall for you. I curled up into a little ball and buried my face in my knees.

I seriously hate you.

Much Love,

(signature)


	2. Hey Pig

Hey Pig,

You came to see me! I was so excited to see you there watching me. I made sure I did my absolute best just for you. I just really missed having you beside me. It didn't feel the same. I didn't have that amazing energy that I always had when I was with you.

I thought about you everyday you weren't with me, and I still do even more so now. I kept on turning down dates because my mind was only filled of you. That's strange for me, isn't it? If someone hot asks me out, I would agree right away. But since you've been away from me, I just can't bring myself to see other people.

I was so excited when I heard you'd be there to see me. I expected you wouldn't think it was anything special, but when I saw you looking dressed up and polished I could only think, "Wow, she's beautiful." I felt I must've looked ridiculous next to you.

I spotted the red rose in your hands. I wondered if it was for me, even though I should have been concentrating. You know a red rose means love, right? Of course you do, you know all about flowers. Knowing you though, you didn't even think about that and just grabbed it knowing it also meant good luck.

When I saw you in the audience watching me, I felt so many things at once. I was so happy and excited that you were actually there to see me! At the same time though, your presence made me more nervous than I already was. It made me feel even worse when you were glaring at me, but then I saw your lips pulling into a smile and tears spilling out of your eyes. I wanted to call out to you and be with you at that very moment, but then I focused on the larger task at hand.

At the end of it, all my friends and my family gave me large bouquets of colorful flowers, but I could only wonder where you were. I was getting nervous when you weren't in the crowd surrounding me. Then the crowd split to reveal you standing there with your arm outstretched, handing me a single red rose. Words can't describe how I felt in that moment; I felt something like relief, happiness, sadness and excitement all at once. My arms couldn't hold all the other flowers in my arms anymore, so I just dropped them. I couldn't contain myself any longer as I dashed up to you and threw my arms around your neck. I felt my eyes well up, but I promised myself I wouldn't cry. You whispered in my ear, "I miss you so much." Those were the most bittersweet words ever spoken to me in my life. It was getting harder to ignore the lump in my throat. All I could say was, "me too."

The day after, I couldn't focus on anything. All I could think of was you. The night before replayed over and over in my head so I could never forget it.

I love you.

-(signature)


End file.
